1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for installing a smoke detector recessed into a ceiling so that when installed, the smoke detector is substantially completely hidden from view.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices for installing smoke detectors are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,114,326 and 4,126,971 (a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,326) disclose a device for supporting smoke detectors from a fixture mounted inside a drop ceiling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,073 discloses a smoke detector mounted inside a fixture. The smoke detector protrudes somewhat below the ceiling. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,373.
Devices for disguising a smoke detector are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,529,976 and 3,892,930.
Other devices for incorporating a smoke detector into fixtures in conjunction with other purposes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,178 and 4,702,452.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,603 and 4,383,253 are cited as being of possible relevance only.